It's All that Matters
by isabellaelisa
Summary: The work at Five 0 is crazy and a case is taking a toll on Steve. His wife and his son will help him go through of that?


**A/N: Thanks to all of you who read my stories. It means the world to me! Thanks! Again, I'm very sad with what seems that will happen to McRoll. It's just sad… So I write to get over that. Hope you enjoy this story!**

 **McGarrett's Family Home**

 **Catherine/Steve Bedroom – 2:10 AM**

It is an unusual quiet night. Catherine is used to sleep for about three hours then wakes up and goes to the other room. Surprisingly, that didn't occur in this night. She is still sleeping with one hand under her face and the other on the empty bedside. Unconsciously, that was a way for her to know when Steve was finally home. In the last couple of months the Island has been crazy, because it's case after case. And she could see that was getting a toll on him. But Steve McGarrett never surrenders and finds strength, who knows where, to do his job and, more importantly, to get home safe.

Catherine wakes up, with the irrational fear that maybe she had slept too long. But, when the reality settles, she doesn't hears anything. The house is silent, what is very rare in these days, and, somehow the irrational fear grows. She gets up quickly and comes to the door not without looking back and see that everything is just as it was left before she had gone to bed.

 **John's Bedroom – 2 AM**

Looking at his son is the best thing he could do right now. How could anyone abduct children? Men! This world is crazy, he knows that, but what it takes to mess up kids? Of course he had seen these things many times, especially when he was a Seal. But, now everything was different. He was different since his son has born, nine months ago. He had always heard Danny talking about changing the way of seeing life, after he became a father. But Steve didn't think the change would be so big for him.

He just wants to hold his child. So he goes to the cradle and picks him up. He feels his son in his arms and he just wants to be there forever so he will be able to protect him from every harm that exists in the world. He sits on the chair that normally is occupied by her wife when she is breastfeeding. Thinking about that, Steve has to smile. It is the first time in the entire day, since he left for work, that he is genuinely smiling. He just sits there with his son in his arms looking at him, thinking about the world in which his child will grow up. John is sleeping very well what calms Steve down. It's so good, that he rests his head in the chair and closes his eyes too.

 **John's Bedroom – 2:10 AM**

When Catherine reaches the bedroom of her son, she sees that the door is open and now the fear is bigger. But, maybe it's Steve, what she thinks that it's odd, because that is not his routine. Normally, when Steve gets home, he heads upstairs, takes off his boots and leaves his gun in the dresser in their room. None of that was there when she left. She is ready to fight. The light is on, so someone is there. But the door is not closed. So she only stands behind it and is waiting to hear some noise. Surprisingly, everything is quiet so she doesn't waits anymore time and opens the door.

The sight that is in front of Catherine leaves her speechless. Steve is with his son, sitting on a chair. Both with their eyes closed. No wonder that little John didn't wake. He's on one of the best places in the world: in his father arms. But something must've been getting into Steve. She knows just the way he is sitting on that chair. Something had happen and her husband is trying to get through it by being with his son. She enters the room and moves closer to the chair.

"I'm sorry. Did I wake you up?" Steve speaks with his eyes closed without moving an inch.

"Don't be sorry… He was so quiet that I thought that something had happen…"

"Hum…"

She put her hand in his hair.

"But I don't blame him… On the contrary… He is in the best place in the world". And that makes him smile. He opens his eyes and looking directly at her, motioning between them he says:

"No… This, right here, is the best place in the world".

She bends down and leaves a sweet kiss in his lips. She knows that he wants to be there just a little bit longer, and she knows that he needs some time.

"Don't forget to get some rest…"

Before she gives him another kiss, she says smiling:

"And promise me you both will behave…"

He winks at her and they kiss one more time before she leaves the room.

Looking at little John he says:

"You have the greatest mother, you know that?"

He closes his eyes again leaning back in the chair.

 **Catherine/Steve Bedroom - 3 AM**

She had sensed Steve when he got to the bedroom, but decided to wait for him to get to bed. Maybe he would want to talk about what is on his mind. She didn't get much sleep since she left their son's room. When she feels his body next to hers, she opens her eyes and reaches his face, rubbing is unshaved chin.

"You're ok, sailor?"

Looking deeply in her eyes, he voices what was on his mind since this damn case had started.

"Do you ever wonder in the kind of world John is going to live?"

She waits a little and finally gives him an answer.

"Well, I know that out there is a crappy world… But I know that he have the best parents who will teach him to survive all of the bad things. And I also know that there are many good things to be experienced …"

He stares at the ceiling, thinking about her words, and doesn't say anything. Catherine gets closer and rests her head on his chest. After a while she feels his hand on her waist.

"I don't know why you are thinking about this… I just know that we have an incredible little boy"

"I know Cath. I know you're right… But everything I saw in this case… I don't know..." He shifts his position and looks at her. A slight change in his tone tells her that the anger is killing him.

"How can anyone abusing children? If it was John who was kidnapped…"

Catherine doesn't get where this came from… But maybe it is the same reason why he is so stressed lately about work.

"Steve, talk to me. What happen?"

Before he speaks, he leans on the mattress, allowing Catherine put her head on his chest.

"It's this case. It started with a murder one day ago, and today we found out a connection with an organization that abducts children and then sells them… They are doing this on this island and they are children like our son, Catherine… Like our son…" His voice fades out.

Now she understands his demeanor. She understands his worries. She has the same. But she knows that seeing this kind of terrible scenes, right before his eyes, it must have been too much difficult. Catherine raises herself, and kisses Steve.

"I know you can get to them… And if you need any help I'm here. Don't forget: John is safe. He is with us. Nothing is going to change that."

He grabs her head and whispers.

"I love you, you know?"

"I love you to. And you make me fall in love with you all over again just for being like that. We are fine. Trust me in that, please. I don't want you to do something stupid to fight those bastards".

"I'll do whatever is needed".

"Steve, please, just be careful."

They share another kiss before they have some hours of sleep.

 **Living Room – The next day – 7 PM**

John is on the floor playing with his toys while Catherine is folding some laundry, smiling time to time watching as her son is focused on his task to put together some of the pieces of the pyramid.

The sound of her phone erupted in the room, startling Catherine and John. He is about to cry, so she picks him up and holds him, whispering sweet nothings to him while she gets to the phone that is on the table near the door. It's Danny.

"Hi Danny. What's up?"

"Catherine… Hi."

She noted the worried tone. Steve. Something had happened.

"What happened to Steve?"

"Straight to the point…"

"Yeah, you know me. What is going on?"

"He's been shot."

Catherine felt her knees going weak. Fully aware that her son is in her arms she tries to compose herself before answering.

"How is he?"

"He was conscious when we get to the hospital… But he is in surgery to remove the bullet from his left arm".

"Where are you? I'm going to meet you right now"

Danny gave her the directions. She goes upstairs to get ready to leave.

"Let's see your father, little sailor".

 **Hospital Lobby– 7:30 PM**

"How is he, Danny?"

Danny turns around and hears a cry from his godson and the worry plastered all across her face. He gets John and puts him in his embrace hoping that he would stop crying.

"Sssshhh…Calm down, little man. Your father is good… Catherine, he is ok. Let's just sit…"

"Danny talk to me. How is he?"

"He is in surgery, but he will be fine… He'll probably be angry with me because I called you. Before he entered to the ambulance he said _Don't tell Cath. I'm ok._ He's crazy. I'll never do that…"

"Thanks Danny… I think that it's your way to say that he is out of danger, right?"

Smiling he says:

"Yes… He's ok. Trust me."

"I can't believe, you know? Yesterday I told him to be careful…"

"I hate to tell this, but if he didn't do what he did we couldn't take down that organization…"

Danny fills her in with the rest of the story. He knew that way he could distract her, even if it is for a little time, from thinking about Steve's surgery.

 **Hospital – Steve's Room – 9:30 PM**

Finally, Catherine could see him. Danny stays with John, while she will talk to Steve.

She enters the room and he is quiet. She could guess that he is already awake. He just have his arm in a sling, besides that everything seems normal, what gives Catherine some reassurance that he will be ok. She gets near to the bed and leaves a kiss in his forehead while she places her hand on his face.

"I'm sorry…" She hears him mumbling. After all, he was awake. She doesn't say anything. She just waits to see his beautiful eyes.

Finally he opens them.

"I'm sorry Cath… I didn't mean to get hurt, but I needed to do that".

Again, pressing her lips to his forehead, she says:

"I know, Steve. I know. You got those sons of a bitch".

"Are you mad?"

She stares at him, caressing his handsome face.

"Of course not… I'm very worried that's all… I couldn't be mad with you. You caught those bastards. And you're here. That's all that matters right now…"

"Where is John?"

She is smoothly stroking his hair.

"He's outside with his godfather. Your entire team will be here in a minute"

"Could you do me a favor?"

"Hum… It's been some time since you asked me a favor…"

He's smirking. With that little joke some concern goes away.

"Seriously, though. Can you bring John up here and be with me just a minute, before everybody gets here? I just want to see my son and be with you alone for some minutes".

"Of course."

She squeezes his hand and leaves the room.

After all, he just wants to make sure that he is alive and he only could do that when he is with his family. Of course, the team is his ohana to, but, somehow, he just needed to be with Catherine and John one minute.

When she returns to the room, she is holding his sleeping son. Smiling she says:

"Danny started ramble on about the fact that I just picked up John and let him alone out there…"

"Don't worry about him, Cath. I'll talk to him later. Come here."

Now that John has heard his father voice he opens his eyes and starts babbling.

"Happy to see daddy, aren't you?" Cath put him in Steve's good arm and she sees the relief all over his face.

"Daddy is happy to see you to, buddy…"

A little tear rolls down her face with the image that is before her. How could she not love this man?

Steve is too focused on John till he hears a small sniff and looks immediately to Cath.

"What it is Cath?"

Placing her hand on Steve's chest, she answers.

"Nothing, sailor… It's just… It's… Every day, you make me fall in love with you all over again".


End file.
